


Two Wrongs and a Right

by Tenebrosa



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Open Marriage, Sexting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebrosa/pseuds/Tenebrosa
Summary: In which Joseph is weak-willed for a man of God, Craig is unintentionally (but totally intentionally) a tease, and Mary is just supportive of these two idiots.





	Two Wrongs and a Right

**Author's Note:**

> Slight AU because what the fuck even is Mary and Joseph's relationship in canon. Basically in this fic, Mary and Joseph stay together for the kids and community, but she's supportive of his extra-marital activities provided he doesn't hide them from her or lie about them. Open Marriage was the most fitting tag I could find, if it seems like a false tag, someone let me know and I'll remove it.

“Heads up, Kale ‘n Crunch is working out in his front yard.”

Joseph pauses for a split second, fingers digging into plastic as his heartbeat skips at the carefully purred words, before neatly closing the door and starting the dishwasher. Turning, he flinches under Mary’s arched eyebrow and smirk.

“Ah...Craig has a name, sweetheart.”

She scoffs, rolling her eyes and crossing the kitchen.

“Whatever. Listen, I’m going out with Dames. The kids are all at my sister’s. You will literally have the house to yourself. And you can get a _perfect_ view from our bedroom window.” She smiles, something dark and biting in it that’s all too familiar. “I’m just saying.”

Joseph feels the familiar swoop of shame in his stomach as his mouth drops open. He’s not even sure what to say, this is all still new to him. Robert had been...a mistake but not for the reasons he’d thought it would be. He had lied and done something terrible, but he certainly hadn’t expected Mary’s reaction when he admitted it all.

_”I couldn’t give a shit less who you fuck, it’s not about that. But I’m your fucking wife and you don’t keep secrets from me! You step out all you want, pal, but you better fucking tell me where you’re going and what you’re doing. Don’t make me look like an idiot.”_

Something must change in his face at the memory because Mary snorts and pats his cheek with a gentle hand. 

“Have a good time while I’m gone, sweetie.”

He doesn’t.

He cleans the entire kitchen, which was already clean, and picks up the toys in the front room, which are just going to re-appear the moment the kids get home, before staring at the steps with something akin to fear.

Maybe if he...well, there is laundry to be put away in their room. And by this point, Craig’s probably done with his workout, right?

No temptation. No desires to churn his gut.

“Lord help me.” He whispers to himself, starting his way up the stairs like he’s walking towards a firing squad.

He studiously doesn’t look at the big window near the front of their house as he hangs up a few shirts. Joseph actually avoids looking at it all together for a small while and it’s only once he realizes he’s considering re-arranging the towels in the bathroom closet does he realize how ridiculous he’s being. 

With renewed vigor, he stomps towards the window in question. Ripping back a curtain, he glares onto the street below and--

Oh.

_Lawrence of Arabia._

Craig is still out there. Still working out. Shirtless. And so wet with sweat Joseph can see the glint of it on his skin even from here.

His cock _throbs_ behind his zipper, one hand dropping to grind his palm down indecently. It’s more instinct than anything else, fire racing along his veins as his eyes trace over the display.

Whatever Craig is doing--some complicated thing involving jumping push-ups and high knees--flexes his muscles like crazy and Joseph finds himself leaning forward eagerly. 

This is wrong. He knows this. Craig is sweet and kind and there whenever he can be for Joseph, busy and stressed and too goddamn attractive for his own good.

His hands tear at his belt with numb fingers, slipping and catching as he tries to free his aching cock from the material. He didn’t expect it to hit him this hard but Craig’s pants are slipping low on his hips and his face is crunched in a scowl of concentration as he moves.

Joseph imagines that’s how he might look inside someone. Intense and focused and sweat covered as he fucks like it’s a competition.

“Heavens above.” It’s barely more than a gasp, choked out as Craig stops his cardio to roll onto his back and start his sit-ups.

He can see the way his abs pull tight, like they might when he’s thrusting inside someone--like they might if he ever--if _they_ ever…

His hand rubs just right over the head of his cock, callouses catching, and he fists a hand against the window, props his forehead on it weakly. Joseph feels like he might collapse at any moment, knees shaky and threatening to give, eyes locked onto Craig’s body.

This is wrong. It’s so wrong that guilt twists in his stomach alongside arousal until he’s not sure if he’s getting close to coming or throwing up.

Craig pauses suddenly, head popping up over his knees and--fuck!

Joseph scrambles backwards, falling onto his ass with a wince, hand tearing away from his cock to catch himself.

Shit, did he see? The blinds probably hid a bit but they were open and he’d held the curtain back and--

His phone chimes in his pocket, sending icy dread through his veins, and Joseph pulls it from his pocket with shaky fingers. He ignores his cock, which is still hard between his thighs because why not? Why not add insult to the injury?

**Craig C: Like what you see? ;)**

Sweet cheese and crackers.

Joseph fumbles for the keyboard, still not able to feel his fingers as well as he’d like, and manages a shaky reply.

_I don’t know what you’re talking about? ~Joseph_

**Craig C: Nah, it’s all copacetic bro! Robert explained. Yknow...I could get u a better view. Friend perks and all that ;)**

Why the winky faces? Joseph could’ve been strong in the case of just the words. Could’ve neatly texted back a polite rebuff and gone about his day. But the tease there….the words with the mental image of Craig’s face winking cheerfully in his mind…

_How? ~Joseph_

A few moments go by, idle moments where Joseph stares at his screen intently, one hand wrapped loosely around his cock. He’s not really fucking his fist, just jacking himself slowly to keep the edge there. 

He’s...curious. Craig is playful in nearly all aspects. In this particular instance…

The cheerful text alert nearly makes him jump out of his skin--though it’s not quite as shocking as the picture that shows up on the screen.

Craig must’ve gone inside, it looks like the linoleum of a bathroom floor under his feet. The shot is done well, held from above, none of his face in frame but...Joseph can’t really bring himself to care. What he can see is the expanse of his body, muscles in stark relief and still wet with sweat. His pants hang low, dangerously low, on his hips, caught on the juts of hipbones, the front dipping so low he can see the dark bush of pubic hair.

“Oh...hell,” Joseph mutters weakly, fingers spasming as he grips his cock just a bit rougher, tugging without care.

He wants to put his mouth against all that skin. Sweaty or clean, it doesn’t matter to him. He wants to lick a swathe across the ridges of Craig’s abs, put his teeth to the hard bone in his hips. He wants to be pinned under all of it, overwhelmed and weakened by someone so much stronger than him. 

He’s barely able to type back a response, a paltry one at that, too busy shaking with the flash of a thumb over his leaking cock head on every upstroke.

_Wow ~Joseph_

**Craig C: Haha figured u might like that ;) guess u cant respond much, hands probs busy. Want another?**

He doesn’t think, he just types.

_Oh please yes ~Joseph_

Joseph kicks his head back on a _filthy_ moan when the next picture comes in. Craig’s shoved his pants down, the material caught around his thick thighs, and he’s hard too. Hard and thick and _perfect_ , one hand cupped underneath his cock like he’s holding it for Joseph’s viewing pleasure alone. He can still see the divots of hips, the tight abdomen muscles, the barest dark hint of a nipple in the very corner of the frame.

But it’s all secondary to Craig’s cock.

He’s cut, the head flushed darker, and Joseph’s mouth falls open in some primal need. He wants it in his mouth--wants it down his throat. Wants to _choke_ on it until he’s got tears streaming down his face and the only things keeping him in place are Craig’s big hands on the sides of his head. 

“Please, please,” he bites down viciously into his lower lip, trying to stilfe his own slutty pleas to the silence of the room. 

He’s so close. So close and he’s going to make a mess all over his perfectly pressed polo. 

_Please ~Joseph_

**Craig C: Can’t give away all my secrets bro! U want more, gotta come get some**

He comes from the thought alone. Head kicking back, phone falling from limp fingers onto the floor. He doesn’t stop pumping his cock through the spurts, letting them fall wherever they please, making an absolute spectacle of himself as he writhes and babbles for a partner who isn’t even there. 

Joseph doesn’t even give himself a second to recover once the shakes work their way through. He hastily tucks his cock away, hissing at the scratch of fabric against the sensitive skin, shoving himself to his feet on legs that barely hold his weight.

He covers his stomach with his sweater as he darts down the stairs and towards the front door.

In a way, he’s glad he already came. So that when he gets to Craig’s house--which will take mere seconds with the way he’s jogging, adrenaline and arousal pulling his focus to a pinpoint--he can focus on the other man entirely. 

Though if Craig lets him do what he wants, if he lets Joseph choke and slobber all over the delicious looking cock he’d proudly showed off a few moments ago….it’s not going to take him long at all to get hard again. 

‘Very wrong’ never felt so _goddamn_ right.


End file.
